C-Moon
by wargman
Summary: Izumi would do anything to make sure her brother becomes a great hero. And to achieve this anything is permitted, but how can she help her brother in becoming a hero when she went in the opposite direction where her brother is going?
1. Fire Starter

_Chapter 1 - Fire Starter_

* * *

It was a normal evening. The mother, Midoriya Inko, is currently in the middle of preparing today's dinner for her children in the kitchen. The mother skillfully cut the ingredients with great skills, years of experience have made her into someone who is quite proficient in handling such thing.

The dish that's she's currently trying to make is a simple beef stew. For her it's a quite simple recipe, maybe it's because she's so used making it the steps of the recipe itself has become something that's akin to a muscle memory, maybe it's something to be expected after all her children has a taken a liking to the dish, even though her children will say that they love everything the mother made for them for some reason she has this particular sense that tells her that they love the stew the most.

"Eh… Are you sure you don't need any help?" asked one of her childern.

"Ufufu… Yes, and besides you leave this kind of thing to your mother." Said the mother to the child, refusing her offer.

The room that they're currently in is a mix between the living room, the kitchen, and the dining room. The living room and the kitchen are separated by a counter that's currently where the mother is cutting the ingredients.

The child that she's speaking with is the little sister of her twin children, Midoriya Izumi, she's currently laying down on the sofa lazily while watching the television that's showing a cheery commercial. Right straight from coming home the girl went straight into the sofa without changing from her school uniform.

"Fufu… Dear mother of mine, unfortunately helping her mother in doing the chores is the kind of thing that a daughter should do." Replied the girl as she rose from the sofa to take a look at her mother more clearly. The girl then walked closer to the counter. "Alrighty, just give Izumi something do Izumi will do anythin'!" continued the girl as she put her hands on her hips puffed her almost non-existent chest smugly.

"Then please change out from that uniform then." Said the mother to the girl with a sweet smile.

"Hee… but Izumi likes wearing this uniform! It's looks cute on her right?" Asked the girl as she gave a little twirl and winked at her mother.

Izumi is a rather short girl, especially when compared to her older brother's height that reach around 165cm the girl herself only reach about 148cm, The girl herself has a slim, lean, athletic body that's the result of her activities when she was in the track club before. She also face that could only described as doll like and shoulder length straight dark green hair, the mother of this girl would sometimes feel a bit nostalgic in seeing her as seeing her always reminds her of her days as a student back in the days which usually when she felt such things, the mother will usually tell her daughter about her times back as a student. The uniform that the girl wore is a normal school uniform with unbuttoned dark blue blazer, a white shirt with red ribbon for the girls, dark blue skirt with white stripes on the edge and finished with black knee high socks.

"Yes, it is dear. It does look cute on you."

"Right?! But even so Izumi feels like the sailor uniform on Onii-chan's school is cuter…" Grumbled the girl.

Izumi went to a different middle school than her older brother. When the two children are applying for junior school, the Midoriya family had a few financial difficulties at the time the country of Japan has experienced a financial crisis that's quite impactful to the people's spending power, her husband Hishashi himself is forced to take a position abroad so that he could have a higher salary. Unfortunately, even with Hishashi newest position, only one of their children are able to attend the school that they wanted which is Aldera Middle School. They looked for another school that may offer cheaper tuition but the reputation of those school are quite bad.

Truth to be told there's a solution for the family. Izumi, their youngest child is offered a scholarship by the Middle School Division of Utapa Academy, it's another school in the city of Musutafu that is definitely more prestigious than the one their children wanted to enter.

The only thing that's in the way is Izumi's stubbornness in following her older brother or having her older brother to follow her. The younger Midoriya is really attached to her brother. Fortunately, after being convinced by both her mother and older brother she, reluctantly accepted the scholarship and got herself admitted to Utapa instead.

"Ahaha, I'm sure that this uniform is more suited for you, dear." the mother could only let out a little giggle on it.

"Eh? Really? Wh-which part made it more suited for Izumi?" asked the girl shyly as she twirled strands of her hair. "Wait, you're only distracting Izumi from what Izumi asked before! So is there anything that Izumi can help you with?" asked the girl to the mother, realizing that her mother is only avoiding her question.

"So, what brings you to ask me about this? Usually you always seem to be too tired after you're home from school." Asked the mother to her daughter with a calm expression. While the mother herself felt happy that her daughter is asking to help her with chores, there is one slight problem with her daughter.

Every time Izumi says something along the line of asking for help it's usually has something along the line of helping out in the kitchen which is something that the girl which is something that the girl has no talent for, the girl would say something along the line of "C'mon let Izumi help! Izumi just need to watch the pot and put in the ingredients, right?! That's easy peasy! What's the worst could happen!"

The worst that could happen is for the curry to become a mysterious substance that while taste quite acceptable to one palate, it gave off a smell of something akin to a rotten meat, though Izumi from time to time would say something about how her mother and brother are just exaggerating.

"E-even though it smelled bad, the taste is still delicious right?! Th-this is just a little miss, haha! Next time Izumi will make something that is both delicious and smell good!"

Next time the girl cooked the result is still the same which in the end lead to the agreement among the family that she's not really suitable in dealing with the kitchen, baring her to do most things in the kitchen save for the most minimum.

"Well… Katsuragi-Sensei gave me a day off for today…" replied Izumi to her mother as she twirled her fingers and looked to the side away from her mother's eyes. "He said something among the line of 'Oi! Midoriya! Ya' haven't been spendin' much time with your family right? Go spend some quality time with your Mom, Brother, or go spend some time with your friends even! It's not good for a kid like you to be stuck working with an old man like me." Told the girl as she tried to imitate the expression of a certain doctor and that doctor way of talking to her mother as best as possible, the mother let out a giggle as she heard her daughter's imitation.

Dr. Katsuragi Nozomi, A doctor that operates on a clinic in the shopping district near the apartment where the Midoriya family resides. The clinic itself is nothing too big, it's in a second floor of a certain two 5 storied building, most of the patients are also people who are mostly suffers common illness such as cold and such thus making the doctor to be the only one who staffs the clinic. Izumi applied for an internship at the clinic when she reached her second grade in middle school. To some it may be a little too early for a girl like her to apply for an internship, especially for something along the line of being an intern for a doctor, but even so she really want it, the girl wanted to have some experience on the medical field.

* * *

The girl remembered that one time where the doctor told her brother about how he was quirkless. She still remembered it as if it were yesterday, the girl would never remember the words that the doctor said to them.

"There's no hope for him."

Her brother immediately frozen in place after hearing those words. The doctor then proceeded to tell them about how an individual who possess a quirk have an extra joint in the pinky toe, she remembered how the doctor compared her x-ray result and her brother, she remembered how she received a mutation of her mother's control of small objects. The doctor told them how an individual like Izuku is quite rare nowadays, but even so what does the doctor mean by there's no hope for him?

The girl herself didn't quite understand it at the time. Before coming to the hospital for the checkup she remembered on how she showed of her quirk to her brother by playing with the hero action figures that they have. They are happily playing make believe as if the steel fork that she made to float is around the room is a villain while the All-Might action figure that her brother holds is the great hero that's on the chase, it is a really happy memory for the girl.

To Izumi her brother is like a bright sun, playing with him always brings out great joy to her, she could never compare herself to her brother who's always cheerful and smiling to her without a doubt he is someone who is destined to greatness unlike a gloomy useless kid like herself. To other people it may look like they're just two stupid kids that's playing make believe, but to them it was something that's almost akin to a real intense action. The great hero All-Might chasing a villain with flight quirk.

But that's the key isn't it? Quirk.

That kind of intense action that exist in their imagination is something that came because of quirks.

After coming back home, she remembered how her brother watched her brother watching the video of all might that he used to watch every day. Even though the doctor told him that he didn't have the quirk, the thing that's enabling the heroic actions of the heroes and the villainous deeds of those villains, he still wanted to become a hero, a supercool hero that's able to save you no matter what kind of trouble that you're in. He still wanted to become a hero that's able to save you with an inspiring smile that could save you from despair.

The mother could only hug her brother from behind the chair whilst apologizing to him.

At that time Izumi could only feel confusion at the scene. Why is her mother apologizing to her brother? Why is her brother crying? What is exactly happening in the scene in front of the young girl. Is there something wrong? Did she do something wrong? Did something bad happen to her brother? People usually cry when they are sad right? So why are they crying?

'Yes! That's right!' the girl thought to herself, it's not a cry of sadness. It's a cry of happiness! She really is an idiot when compared to her mother and brother. A stupid child like her would never understand the thought process of people of greatness like her mother and brother.

Is it because of the doctor told them that her brother is quirkless? That couldn't be it, isn't not having a quirk is something that's really amazing?! The girl can only feel excitement and wonder at the fact that her brother is a rare case. Unlike her who's something akin to the many trash that littered the road, her brother is someone that is unique! It could be that he's a chosen one of some god! No he's definitely someone who can even surpass that god. What a stupid doctor! Izumi is sure that his brain is filled with useless mush, the doctor must've meant that there's no hope for himself! The doctor should not have spilled his sorrow on his patients, Izumi has no interest in hearing someone as stupid as that doctor. As if someone who's destined for greatness like her brother has no hope.

"Uhm! Uhm! Izumi's sure that Onii-chan can become that kind of hero!" exclaimed the girl to Izuku and her mother, they looked at her with eyes full of tears. Meanwhile Izuku and his mother can only see a bright smile on her. In the dark room where the computer screen that showed the sight of All-Might's smiling at the camera, Izumi's smile struck out like a bright moon in the middle of a dark nigh.t The youngest child of the Midoriya then shook her head side to side as she's refusing something. "No Onii-chan will surely surpass even All-Might!" the girl looked at them with eyes full of stars, hope, and faith that her brother will surely become a great hero. There's not a single bit of sadness of in it.

Both of them are flabbergasted at what the girl said to them. But then slowly it came to the mother.

"Ye-yes Izuku, you can become a hero." Told the mother to her son. "I'm sure that's there's a way for you to become a hero." Continued the mother.

That is correct, there's many kinds of hero. Heroes don't just come from being a pro-hero in a flashy costume. There's many heroes in society that people ignore every day, they are nameless heroes that people waved off. Police officer, fireman, teacher, even a normal baker is someone who is also a hero and play a part of being the machinery that is the human society.

A police officer can protect others from crime, you do not need to have a quirk to become a police officer.

A fireman can save others from fires, you do not need to have quirk to become a fireman.

A baker can feed the people keeping them from hunger, you do not need to have a quirk to become a baker.

The mother felt a feeling of shame inside of her. This is what she should've said to her son. There are many ways to become a hero. While some of those profession are dangerous especially to someone quirkless like her son, she's sure that her son is able to accomplish his dream. Besides in a current quirked society the dangerous threat from villain that come and go are something that applies to anybody whether you're quirked or not. She would support his son in his endeavor. The mother wiped her tears and looked at her son's eye with a smile.

The son can only meekly nod at his mother and little sister's encouragement. That is correct, it is not the doctor who told him that there's no hope for him. He can be a hero. He shouldn't care about what others say. All he needs is keep his chin up and keep moving forward, he will surely reach it. As long as he keep moving forward and prepare for the journey his dream would come true, like his mother and little sister says he will become a hero.

"Izumi wants to hug Mom and Onii-chan too!" the little girl rushed forward and hugged her family members. It is a bit awkward due to his brother still sitting in the chair, but even so it could not be denied that the warmth of that hug become something akin to a torch that lights up the uncertainty of their future.

One didn't need a quirk to be a hero, so what if the other heroes have quirk in helping them? Izumi's sure that her brother didn't need anything like that, he would become a hero who wouldn't need a quirk to help people, he will work hard to achieve his goals and then people will hail him as the first qurikless hero. She herself will make sure that her brother reaches his goals.

* * *

During their childhood the siblings would play around with the kids in the neighborhood. It's a normal game of make believe something that a child would play with each other.

Izumi herself is an anomaly on the neighborhood, instead of playing with other girls she would follow her brother and play with the boys instead. It was a lot of fun for them, but slowly, little by little it started to change.

There's this one young boy that's the other kids, even her brother referred to as their leader. Bakugo Katsuki. The girl herself wanted to reject that motion, after all, why should this boy be the leader when her older brother is clearly the better choice?

As they played with each other it became clear to her, they're not friend with each other. It's clear that they're just that boy, Bakugo Katsuki's cheer squad. They would praise him on just about anything that he do.

He can read kanji? The people around him then immediately cheered and congratulated him as if he's the second coming of All-Might. What's so special about it, she too can read something like that, with her teaching her brother he too can master kanji in a second.

Skipping stones? What a stupid game, there's nothing that could contribute to hero work by skipping stones.

Rumors of her brother being quirkless then spread between the children between the childrens.

Why did they say bad things about her brother not having a quirk? Did these people didn't know the uniqueness of not having a quirk? The other kids treated him like he's some anomaly, what's wrong with them? Just because that boy can control wind does he think that he can say that her brother is useless? He's just a walking air conditioner. What about that girl? All she could do is just spit out a ball of water, she's not much different from quirkless people. And then here comes Katsuki, he can make explosions? What's so special about that? Quirkless or not everyone can make explosions, all he have is just a shortcut to it. Do people can't see that his power are dangerous?

The treatment of those people continues even when they entered grade school. People even starting to get physical with her brother. That stupid Katsuki especially he would berate him and even hurt her brother. She wanted to help him, but she can't! If she helped her brother, she feared that it would disturb his development as a hero. As much as she hated it a hero needs a tragic backstory and harsh past experience, so experiencing a harsh experience is something a must every now and then. But watching her brother being played around is like a torture to her she always tried to restrain herself from doing anything excessive when those kind of thing happened.

Izumi couldn't understand how people belittled her brother. He's quirkless! He's special! He's above trash who used something that is handed down to them. They would never understand the hard work that put into analyzing the All-Might's videos, he would quickly understand what the villain's power and how All-Might would deal with them, and he would always get it right on how All-Might dealt with the villain. Here her brother has completely mastered quirk analysis while she's uselessly spent her time to master all the useless school subject up to the 3rd grade of middle school.

She truly is the definition of stupid, here she's trying to make her brother praise her for by being smart and working hard. Of course her brother probably already mastered up to high school level or even beyond that! He can quickly analyze real villain after all.

Her accomplishment is nothing but trash compared to her brother, there's no need to bother her mother, father, and most especially her brother about it. While she resent the school for not making her in the same class as her brother, but not being in the same class as her brother has enabled her to hide the exam result from her family. Of course, it's useless, when the school report is distributed her family will knew about it, of course she downplayed the result to something like dumb luck and a mistake in the marking process.

* * *

One day, sometimes when they are in the 5th grade, Izumi went over to her brother's class. The school has just ended and she happily went over to her brother's classroom to ask him if he wants to go home together. As she went over to her brother class she saw the boys gathered around in the back corner of the classroom. At first she didn't want to interfere, she feared that if she interfered, then maybe her brother will yell at her for doing something unnecessary, that would never happen since her brother is a kind person but even so everyone has their limits. To the girl, it's a clear thing that her brother could handle someone like Katsuki and his goons easily anyway.

"So that's why you shouldn't think about trying to be a hero Deku." told Katsuki to her brother, while she couldn't see his face, Izumi is feeling sure that the boy has a condescending smirk on his face. The other boys then also say something along the same line as Katsuki.

But as stated before, everyone has their limits. Katsuki and his goons are having too much fun bullying her brother for the past week. It's time for her to teach him for messing with her brother too much.

"Oi, Ahotsuki. What are you doing?" asked the girl to the group dryly as she moved closer into where the boys gathered around his brother.

"WHO THE HECK IS AHOTSUKI?!" yelled the boy angrily as he immediately looked at the direction where the voice were coming from.

"Hmm… I don't know… Maybe the one who responded to that name?" asked the girl as she put her right hand on her chin acting like she's thinking about the mystery of the name.

"Haha! Look Kac-chan, this loser is having his little sister save him from us!" snickered one of the boys mockingly, his name is Iinuma if she can remember it correctly.

"Oh, this is great! See that Deku? Do you think that you can be a hero if you have your little sister coming to help you?" asked the boy to her brother's left, this one she could remember his name the name is Oomi.

"Oi Bro-con Bitch. You think someone like you could get away from saying stupid things to me?!" said Katsuki to the girl angrily.

"Arara… So you do realize that Ahotsuki is you." The girl covered her mouth in a faux surprise. "Mou… Katsuki-kun, I was afraid that you're that stupid, but I guess I was wrong, huh!" continued the girl in a joking manner as she lets out a little giggle.

"That's right! I'm a genius, you better remember that you Bro-con Bitch!" Told the boy with a smug expression as he crossed his arms "Someone unimportant like you wouldn't understand it!" The boys around him then said something along the line that further inflates his ego agreeing with what Katsuki says.

"Hmm… That's wrong though." Replied the girl with a friendly tone towards the group. "If I were to say… You're just promoting yourself from Ahotsuki to Bakatsuki."

Katsuki only angrily grumbled something that she couldn't recognize after hearing the girl continuing to insult him.

"Hmm? What is it? Izumi doesn't speak animal noises… Can Katsuki-tan please say it in Japanese?" the girl tapped her right ear as she said her words to further emphasize her point. "Katsuki-han, what Izumi tryin' to tell ya is that an Idiot like ya shouldn't say act or say anythin' that you might regret one day." Continued the girl in a funny fake Kansai accent as if she were looking down on him.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Mou… Katsuki-dono should stop playing coy-de gozaru" Replied the girl as she waved her hands in a shooing motion to the boy. "But it's ok! Izumi will explain it to you! What Izumi wanted to say is that you shouldn't act like that to Onii-chan, one day he's going to become a hero you know… if you guys act nice to him maybe, he'll allow you to leach off from him." Explained the girl in a cheery manner.

The boys looked at the girl completely flabbergasted by what the girl has said to them. Slowly they then begin to laugh at what the girl is saying. The only thing that's on their mind is something along the line of 'What is this girl is saying?' how could someone who doesn't have a quirk be a hero. Someone who doesn't have a flashy quirk like Katsuki couldn't become a hero and even if they did become a hero they are nothing but a third rate hero that got lucky to be one, people like those heroes will surely be forgotten by the rest of society. The children believed that if you have a great quirk then you can become anything that you wanted, someone quirkless like Deku wouldn't have any place in this world.

"Ahaha! Stupid Bro-con Bitch, you're still saying things like that?" Katsuki wiped the tears from his laughter. "Just look at this quirkless guy, which part of him scream hero? Absolutely nothing!" pointed katsuki to her brother.

"Of course he doesn't, he's just a Deku!"

"Yeah Yeah! You need a quirk to be a hero!"

As Katsuki pointed at him, Izuku could only shrink and looked down at the ground as the other boys agreed with him. Even when other people say that he can't be a hero, can't back down. But even so… Despite determined himself to chin up and move forward, he can't deny what Kacchan and the other boys said.

What Kacchan said is definitely true, he's not strong like kacchan, he doesn't have his sister's smarts, and most importantly, he doesn't have a quirk like the boys around him. The boy felt like crying as the boys around him continues to belittle him.

But he can't do that.

Not when his little sister looked at him with eyes full of hope that one day he will become a great hero. Despite people not believing him, he always has someone who believes in him. With a trembling body the boy looked to his bullies and muttered something.

"Hee? Deku, you got something to say?"

"I-I ca-can be a hero too Kacchan!" stuttered the boy to his childhood friend.

"Kacchan! This guy's still saying nonsense! It's hilarious!" laughed Oomi.

"If you're still trying to become a hero…" Katsuki then cracked his knuckles and lets out a few explosions as he cracked it. Katsuki's face is nothing but full of confidence and smugness. "Then how about trying some of this!" katsuki then quickly punched the boy in the stomach, the impact of the punch immediately made the boy fall down on the floor from the pain. The pain immediately made the boy to let out his tears from the pain as the boy pressed his hands on where he was just punched to ease the pain.

Katsuki then dropped down and grabbed Izuku's hair, making the boy to immediately try to pry Katsuki's hands from him, but even so, maybe it's because of the punch, Izuku couldn't let out a strength to pry his hands away.

"See? How could you even try to be a hero if you can't even save yourself from this Deku?" Asked the blonde to his childhood friend.

Immediately something flew past his shoulder into the wall behind Izuku. It was a scissors, an ordinary scissors. It flew with great force and speed that it impaled itself to the wall.

Katsuki and his goons looked at the direction where the scissors came from. Izumi stared at them with a dark expression that even Katsuki himself felt a little bit of fear creeping into his heart, something that is alien to him.

Around her various kinds of sharp stationary objects from box cutters, scissors, to compass are floating in the air. All of those sharp objects are pointed at them and ready to be launched at the same speed that the scissor from before. It may be excessive to use her quirk in this kind of way against few bullies, but to the girl right now, she just can't help it, this is the most efficient way in dealing with them if it were someone else she wouldn't even bat an eye on them.

Izumi's quirk is a mutation from her mother. Officially it is called Little Iron. She has complete telekinetic control over metallic objects, however the object must not exceed 15cm in width and 25cm in length. The determination of which is the width and length depends on what she think which is which the first time she laid her eyes on it. She also can launch those objects at the speed of sound, however she needs to concentrate in order to reach that speed. To her knowledge, there's no limit on how many items she could control, but she can't control objects that are 2 meters away from her, after launching those objects they are out of her control. To her it's a completely useless quirk, the only thing that she could think of her quirk is that it's useful if she wanted to take up a profession as a circus knife thrower.

"Let my brother go Katsuki." Told the girl to the blonde boy. Katsuki released Izuku from his grasp, the pain from having his hair pulled has finally left him. He could finally let out a breath that he has unconsciously held and looked up to see the sight of her sister looking at Katsuki and his friend with an expression that he never saw before. To Izuku and Katsuki there's always a sense of playfulness and warmth from her eyes, even during her banter with Katsuki, but now there's only an eyes full of coldness and cruelty.

The other boys backed off from seeing that kind of expression.

"Ka-kacchan? I-isn't this kind of bad?" Asked Iinuma to Katsuki fearfully.

But instead of answering the boy Katsuki can only let a grin to slowly form on his face. To him Izumi is a mystery. She's someone who's really believeed that her quirkless brother is someone who can be a hero. She's the only one who never joined the others when he did something great from the point of other kids, heck even Deku joined it. She always looked at him like were some inferior being but on the other hand, she looked at her brother like he's some kind of a divine being. It made him sick. But this is a perfect chance for him. He rarely saw Izumi using her quirk, but it's not that cool when compared to his explosion, all she can is throw objects at him really fast, his explosion can just blow those objects away

"Oi, Bro-con bitch. You keep yapping about your brother this and your brother that you, but you actually realized that he couldn't become a hero without a quirk right?" Said Katsuki as he walked closer to the girl.

The girl in front of her didn't even reply to his question. All she does is stare at him creepily with the same cold eyes and creepy expression.

"Are you keep thinking that he can somehow, magically become a hero without a quirk? Don't be stupid you stupid delusional girl." Continued Katsuki to the girl and this is the time where Katsuki will finally hammer down her stupid delusions. "If you still can't understand… THEN TRY THIS ONE FOR SIZE!" Katsuki then gave the girl a quick right hook.

"STOP IT KACCHAN!" Yelled Izuku just before Katsuki's hook hits the girl.

Katsuki then stopped right at the last minute. Right before his fist finally connects with the girl's face. Both Katsuki and Izumi then looked at Izuku who now has stood up from the ground, though he's still clutching where here was punched before.

"I-I won't le-let you hurt Micchan!" stuttered Izuku as he brought up his fist.

"Huh? You keep going on how you could be a hero huh? Both of you are truly the idiot twin of this school."

"The idiot one is you."

"The fuck are you talking about delusional girl?!"

The girl's eyes then wondered to her left where there's a locker where students keep their personal items in. Katsuki followed her eyes and found out what she meant. On top of that counter is a set of cutter knives that were used in today's art and crafts lesson. It seems like somebody forgot to take their knives back home and those knives are now pointed right at Katsuki's blind side ready to be launched at him.

"You bastards… ARE YOU TWO LOOKING DOWN ON ME?!"" Growled Katsuki angrily.

The nerve of that nerd. Does he think that those stupid stationary would hurt him?! Katsuki can only conclude that the nerd is looking down on him by telling him about his sister's actions. The delusional girl is also the same, she's playing dirty because she can't beat him face to face. Katsuki can only conclude that the girl is a villain material, a useless pebble and his villain little sister how dare that she told him about the knives on his blind side.

Katsuki then immediately prepared to punch the girl using his explosion, but before that could happen a voice called out to them.

"Oi! What are you doing? Hurry up and home, it's getting late."

A teacher is at the door to the class. It's Katsuki's, Izuku's and the other two boy homeroom teacher. It seems like he's on patrol to look if there's any students left before closing up the school. Katsuki can only curse at the fact that the teacher arrived before he could teach the siblings a lesson and retracted his fist.

The expression of the delusional girl in front of him also changed back to usual, but there's something strange about it.

Slowly tears burst from the girl's eyes and the girl let out a loud cry.

"SENSEI! KATSUKI-KUN IS BULLYING ONII-CHAN AGAIN!"

"Haaa… Bakugo-kun, how many times did I tell you to not do that…" complained the teacher as he walked to them. Izumi immediately latched into the teacher's and hid behind his back while still crying. "Well, for now just go home. We'll talk about this tomorrow." The teacher then patted Izumi's head in an effort to comfort the girl who has started to calm down

Katsuki then looked at Izuku who's still trembling from all of the action before and then to the Delusional Girl who peeked from behind the teacher like a defenseless girl. The crying expression from before has completely disappeared, while there's still traces of tears in her eyes, the huge grin on her face is something that you wouldn't see on a defenseless girl, and that grin tells him something.

'Serves you right.'

The girl is still mocking him even after all of that. Katsuki would continue to teach this girl a lesson, but that wouldn't be possible with the teacher still in the room.

"Fuck this! Let's go you two!" Grumbled the boy as he grabbed his backpack that he put on one of the classroom's table. The other two then also followed suit.

"Oi language!" warned the teacher to Katsuki who ignored him and left the classroom. "Haa… That boy is definitely going to be the end of me." Complained the teacher as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"So? What happened?" asked the teacher to the siblings.

The girl could only think that's a very stupid question. There's a girl crying, and her brother is surrounded by a known bully. Someone who worth their brain will definitely reach the conclusion that they are being bullied. It's not like this is an event that never happened before, Katsuki's behavior is something that is famous in the school, he's a real deal trouble maker, the school did gave out punishment but those punishments are nothing more than a slap on the wrist. If they really committed to punishing him, then they should do something like cutting his hands so he could never throw those annoying explosions or something.

"I-It's nothing Sensei, We a-are just playing around haha!" Told her brother nervously.

'Onii-chaaaan! That's not what you're supposed to say!' thought the girl to herself. But when thinking that it's her brother, then he's definitely saying that because he want to give Katsuki a chance to become one of his rivals when her brother became a pro-hero, you can't become a pro-hero if you got too much dirt on your past. If only her brother would use this chance to spill the beans on what Katsuki did to him. It could be the tipping scales that will completely remove the chance of Katsuki being a hero.

"Haa… Alright, so nothing happened then, so what are you talking about with them before?" asked the teacher still unsure of the answer that Izuku gave him.

"We-well, we were talking about how I want to become a Hero… B-but then Kacchan told me how I can't become a hero if I don't have a quirk…" replied her brother to the teacher.

The teacher then lets out a sigh at the answer that the boy gave to him.

"I see… what kind of hero that you want to be?" asked the man as he took a seat at one of the chairs in the classroom. As the teacher gave him the question, Izumi immediately saw her brother's eyes lights up.

"I want to be a hero like All-Might! A hero that could save anyone with a smile!" Replied the boy enthusiastically.

"Right… That's a wonderful dream." Nodded the teacher to himself. Izumi also finds herself nodding at her brother's dream, of course, it's a wonderful dream to become the symbol of peace itself is something that is worth admiring. "But to become a pro-hero like All-Might you need to face danger every day. How would you be a hero if you don't have a quirk?" asked the teacher curiously.

"Th-that's…"

The boy absolutely has no idea how he would deal with the face of danger if you don't have a quirk. But he is sure that he will figure something out about it, he's able to analyze people's quirk after all. But even so is that enough? Can he counter quirk if he doesn't have a quirk to begin with?

"Of cour—"

"Truth to be told—"

Both the teacher and his little sister said something at the same time but stopped after hearing each other talked.

"Midoriya-Imouto you can go first."

"Ah, it's ok! Sensei can go first! It's your time to act cool after all!" told the girl cheerfully.

"Actin' all cool, huh." Grimaced the teacher after hearing what the girl said. It's seems like kids these days are more perceptive than he imagined. But there's truth in what the girl said, he does want to be a cool teacher that gave out good advices to his student after all. He then took a deep breath, preparing to say his piece.

"Midoriya-kun, Sensei thinks that you shouldn't aim to be a pro-hero like All-Might."

"E-eh?"

"Huh?"

Both the girl and the boy couldn't believe what the teacher is saying to them. The girl could only feel the feeling of disdain towards the teacher. What is this person saying? Isn't a teacher supposed to cheer on their student? They're supposed to cultivate the talent of their student and help them to reach their correct path. So does that mean that this teacher is saying that her brother could never walk that path? That's not possible, he's special. In today's society, one of the easy way to gain greatness is to become a hero, his brother is great and he wanted to be a hero, so of course he will become one. What the hell is this old fart talking about? He shouldn't aim to be a hero like All-Might? No, that's not it—

"Well, listen now, I don't say that becoming a pro-hero is the only one to be a hero." Calmed the teacher fearing his student will have a break down in front of him. "What Sensei is saying is there's many kinds of heroes in society, the ones where even people with no quirk can be one." Explained the teacher to his students.

Of course, the teacher will definitely go to this route thought the girl to herself. It is something that people have said to her brother many times before. He then proceeded to explain things like how her brother can become a hero by being a policeman, fireman, rescue officer, being a member of the self-defense force, and all of that crap. But that's not what her brother wanted, these people are really stupid on this matter. What her brother wanted is to become a pro-hero, no, a true hero. Not those kind of faux hero where they will become nameless forever. She looked at her brother to see his expression, he only looked down at the ground like a cute puppy that's been denied food.

But it's alright. Thought the girl, they've been through many things. A useless advice from someone who's a phony like this teacher wouldn't break his spirit. He will shake his head and say that will still try to be a pro-hero.

"Ri-right…" Muttered the boy as he slowly nodded at what the teacher said to him.

…

…..

…

"What?" flatly stated the girl to what her brother just said.

"Hmm? Oh, that's right. You wanted to say something right Midoriya-Imouto?"

"O-ooh! It's nothing, Izumi is just soooo… moved by Sensei worrying about Onii-chan's future."

The boy looked at his little sister. For a brief moment, just for a second he saw that his sister's eyes become lifeless before returning back to their usual state of cheerfulness.

"Well, Midoriya-Imouto. Helping students find their way in life is the duty of a cool teacher after all!" the teacher gave them a goofy smile and rubbed the back of his head, feeling quite accomplished after helping his student by giving him an advice.

"Cool is a bit too much though."

"Ugh!" the teacher felt like he's stabbed by a knife by the girl's comment.

After all of that, the teacher then ushered them out of the classroom. With their backpacks on their backs, the siblings walked back into their home. The evening twilight gave out a calming glow, the sight of students coming home, a middle school baseball team jogging past the siblings, stores starting to close up for the day, and the comfortable breeze gives one a sense of comfort telling them that it is a normal day in the city of Mustafu, Japan.

Izuku walked slowly towards their home, the boy looked down as they walked, feeling down from what happened to them. Even though he used to bullying from his peers, it is normal thing he's someone who doesn't have a quirk after all. But as soon as his sister come into the equation, that sense of normalcy immediately disappeared.

How could he feel used to such thing when one of the few people that believed in him see him in a horrible state? Being beaten down by the other children. He himself understand that it is very pathetic. All he can is just receive those beatings, even though he try to fight back, he couldn't, he would never be able to fight people who have a quirk.

The boy looked at his little sister, the girl next matched his slow walking pace while humming a song from some commercial on the TV. She must've been really tired from the day. She could just go ahead home without him, but she didn't even when against someone with an amazing quirk like Kacchan, she stood her ground and always ready to fight back.

"Hmm? What's the matter?" Asked the little sister curiously sensing her brother looking at him.

"No-nothing."

The girl moved forward in front of him and turned around to face him.

"Bossu! When people being asked something and they said nothing, it's usually meant they have something to say, or so they say on TV!" Said the girl with a clear voice while looking at the sky as if she were talking to it.

"No, I-it's really nothing." Denied her brother as he frantically waved both of his hands denying his sister.

"Booo! Onii-chan is lying!" The girl puffed her cheeks and refuses to accept the answer that her brother gave to her. "Is it because what that stupid teacher said to you?"

"Mi-Micchan… I-it's not nice to say something like that…"

"But it's true! That teacher didn't see Onii-chan's potential as a hero. If Izumi were Onii-chan, Izumi would definitely kicked that person in the head." Izumi then gave out a few light kicks to further emphasize her point.

"Micchan… You couldn't reach his head." Pointed the brother to his sister.

"That's not the point! Listen here, Onii-chan. Those people who say that you couldn't be a hero is people who have failed to become a hero themselves!" Explained the girl to her brother as she pointed his finger at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Hmm… how would Izumi explain it to you…" the girl crossed her arms and pondered about how she would explain her reasoning to her brother. "Well, everyone wants to become a hero right? But that teacher is not a hero right? If he's not a hero then he would definitely have failed to become a hero, if he has failed to be a hero then he would definitely drag others down so that they can't become a hero!" told the girl to her brother as she continued her explanation.

The boy could not help but think that there's something wrong with his little sister's explanation, but the brother unconsciously nodded at his sister. Sometimes his little sister's way of cheering him up is really weird.

Izuku is sure that his homeroom teacher is someone who's probably wanted to become a teacher from the start, while it may or may not be true that he wished to become a hero once, but he is definitely performing well as a teacher there's no way that he would drag other people to not become a hero, after all he is quite encouraging to the other students of their dreams to become a hero.

All the teacher did is just introducing him to an alternative way to become a hero. Just like the others.

"M-Mom also said the same thing though…"

"Mom is different. She is Mom. She only wants what she thinks is the best for us and she too could be wrong."

"Th-then what about you Micchan? Do you also want to be a hero?"

"Ahaha… No way, there's no way someone like Izumi can be a hero." Without any hesitation or doubt the girl immediately gave the boy her answer.

"I-I mean your quirk is great, I'm sure that you can be a great hero."

"Ehehe… Izumi is happy that Onii-chan think that Izumi's quirk is great, but Izumi's not that great. Izumi is sure that's Onii-chan's dream and will to become a hero is greater." The girl then grabbed both of her brother's hands and holds it. "Onii-chan… Izumi… Izumi believes that instead of great quirk… A hero should have something else… A hero should have a pure soul and an unwavering will. They must never back down even in the face of danger. Izumi thinks in that matter, Onii-chan holds the biggest advantage."

"B-but I don't think I have anything like that."

"Liar." Said the girl softly with a gentle smile. "Izumi saw it you know. That time when you protected a boy who's being bullied by Katsuki." His sister then looked at their hands. Compared to her hands, his hands are definitely bigger, her soft hands looked so fragile and he felt like he could easily crush those hands if he were not careful, it feels like through her hands she transmitted a certain sense of comfort and warmth into him, calming him down from his insecurities.

Izuku remembered back about an incident that happened sometime ago. There's a boy who's being bullied by Kacchan and his friends. Izuku himself could not remember what exactly lead to that incident, but he protected that boy from being beaten up by Kacchan. However, despite trying to save that boy, Izuku himself is the one who's getting beaten up. He himself knew that it would lead to that result, but even so he felt his body moving by itself to protect the boy even though Kacchan is stronger than him. Thankfully, after getting beaten for quite a while Izumi showed up with a police officer in tow immediately dispersing the bully away.

"And again just before, Onii-chan showed that Izumi is not wrong. Even though they outnumbered you three to one, you still tried to protect Izumi… To Izumi that kind of behavior is more important for a hero… That's why…" the girl then looked up to his eyes. "Chin up and don't listen to what other people say. As long Onii-chan put his heart, soul, and effort into it, Izumi is sure that he will become a great hero. Plus ultra right?" finished the girl with a slight grin.

The boy smiled after hearing what the girl said to him. That is correct. His little sister believed that he can be a hero, all he needs is chin up. As long as he put his effort into it. He will definitely become a hero. He will break all of the assumption that he is someone who is worthless and have no hope in the current society. He will definitely go beyond the judgement of the people who thinks that he has no hope in becoming a hero, plus ultra he will never lose his will to become a hero ever again.

The girl then let go his right hand and grabbed his left hand with her right.

"Now that's Onii-chan has cheered up, let's hurry up and go home! Izumi can't wait to eat Mom's delicious cooking!" exclaimed the girl cheerfully as she dragged her brother by the right arm.

The two then continued their journey back to their home. On the way Izumi recalled back what the teacher said to her brother. He should become something else? What a joke. Does that stupid teacher even know? Nobody cares about the police, fireman, sailor, and all of that crap. It's all heroes nowadays, if her brother didn't become a hero then nobody will see his greatness. But at the same time there's a feeling of contempt on her heart. Is becoming a hero is the only way so that her brother can show his greatness?

No, what stupid things is she thinking. While showing that her brother is a great person is important, what's really important is her brother's wish to become a hero like All-Might, he wishes to become a symbol of peace itself. Who are these people who deny him to walk on the path to reach that goal? Why do those people always try to drag him away from that path?

It is because of that doctor. She always remembered that doctor, that idiot doctor who said that her brother had no hope. It is because of people like him, they told people that quirkless people have no hope in becoming a hero. If that were the case then why not say the thing that they wanted to say? That people like her brother has no right to live.

It is because of doctor like that her mother is also became brainwashed by the things that he said. Izumi could never forgive that doctor. If only she have the chance then she would definitely cut open his stomach and with a hatchet she would—

"Ah… Micchan."

"Sorry, Onii-chan. Izumi's hands must've been really sweaty huh? It must've been really disgusting haha."

"N-no, that's not it! Your hand is not sweaty at all! You're just holding my hand too hard." Replied her brother as he vehemently shook his head, denying what she said to him.

Izumi puts off the dark thoughts back to the deep of her mind. If her brother ever noticed or know what's going on her mind then he would definitely hate her. It is the only thing that she really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really don't want her brother to find out. Dying is a better alternative than having her brother know what's going on her mind.

In any case, to the girl, that doctor is the source of all of her brother's problems. If she were the doctor then she wouldn't say anything like that.

That's right.

She should just become one. If she became a doctor will never say things like that doctor ever. She would definitely encourage her brother in his effort. She wouldn't say anything like there's no hope. She would say something that her brother is special. Izumi herself doesn't care about other quirkless people, but if she became the kind of doctor that say those kind of things to quirkless people then her brother would definitely praise her right? She can also support her brother if he ever get hurt, then he would pat her head right? He would definitely smile at her right? Of course he would, he's really kind after all, even if she didn't become a doctor, he would definitely still do those kind of things.

But that's not enough. She needs to do more. She needs to pour her effort into it. If her brother is pouring his heart and soul into his dream, then she also need to put the same kind of effort in making sure that her brother become a great hero, she would do anything to make sure that her brother achieves his dream.

But as time went on, especially when they went into middle school the light on her brother's eyes started to go down. Of course it will she felt really stupid for thinking about it. He's against the whole world after all.

How the both of them went to the different school is also something that's really vexing to her. How the grade school selfishly sent her grades to the Utapa Academy for a scholarship application is really something that she hated. They only used her so that they can boost the school's image by having their student on a prestigious school like Utapa. But then again, with the financial situation at that time it's something that can't be helped. While she herself doesn't mind skipping a school year for so that brother can go to school, what she didn't want is for her brother to go to the same school as Katsuki without her also being there.

She tried to be stubborn about it and try to keep applying to Mustafa middle school. With her grades the girl is sure that they would offer her some scholarship or something.

However, her brother told her that she should enter Utapa instead. He's really impressed with his little sister and praised her for getting into such prestigious academy. After being praised and convinced by her brother she could not help but to follow what her brother's advice. But after seeing the light on her brother's eyes slowly disappear, she began to think that maybe that's going to Utapa is the wrong choice.

But the girl is sure that her brother is still going to fulfil his dream. He's still doing his quirk analysis after all, those analysis will surely be the key to his future. With how his brother still trying his best, she too must try her best in ensuring that her brother becomes a great hero.

* * *

"That old man is really nosy. Izumi was really having fun working in the clinic and then he just kicked her out!" Complained the girl to her mother.

"Fufu… That's just his way of worrying about you dear."

"No no, Sensei's just want to close up early so that he can play around in the city. Izumi's pretty sure that's he's already waiting in front of a cabaret club so that he can stake his claim on his favorite girl." Told the girl to her mother waving off her assumption.

"Hmm… Mom finds it hard to believe that, a respectable person like Katsuragi-Sensei is like that."

The girl could only snicker after hearing her mother refer to her boss as a respectable person.

"Mom, that person only acts respectable when he's dealing with his patient. When we're the only one in the clinic all he does is read Jump while putting his feet on his desk with stupid silly internet videos running on his computer."

"That does change my image of Katsuragi-Sensei slightly… But it's normal to relax when there's nothing to do on his job isn't it?"

"Yeeess… A doctor should act more cooler and overall act like he's a really intelligent person! Like reading lots kind of books and stuff, so then when you entered his office you'll find him reading his books, then he'll look up to see you in the doorframe, and with a smooth baritone voice he'll say something along the line of 'what's up? If you just stay there you'll get cold you know.' Kyaaa! Your coolness have blown the cold away doctor!" Told Izumi as she excitedly hugged herself after trying to imitate how the situation played out in her mind.

"A-are you interested in that kind of thing Micchan?" asked the mother feeling unsure about her daughter's interest.

"No, not really. But Izumi heard that it's really cool, so she would like to see it someday." Dismissed the girl as she recomposed herself.

"Then what about you Micchan, how do you usually act when there's no patient."

"Well… Izumi… uh… reads… uh… stuff…" the girl herself doesn't really do anything that's much different from what the doctor is doing. Her mother gave a warm smile as if she knew that her daughter's behavior on her workplace is not too different than her boss. While she did study the medical textbooks that the doctor had in his office, most of the time she's just tending to the reception desk while browsing the internet on her phone. The girl could only curse the doctor for infecting his behavior on her.

"We-well, that's not important! It's more difficult to believe that a person like that is an alumni from Izumi's school. It's shocking to her." Told the girl as she tried to steer away the conversation from her workplace ethics.

Utapa academy is a school that is quite prestigious after all. From its grade school division to its high school division, the school always produced students that are considered as elite. They cultivate their student's talent to their perfection and prepared a path for whatever future that the student is aiming. Naturally for a school like that, almost everyone put up a false persona to keep up the image that they too are perfect. However Katsuragi-Sensei doesn't seem to keep up any kind of false persona, his nice act towards his patients are completely natural. It may be because of his side job anything he do will always seems like it's something natural. That kind of behavior is something that she really needs to learn from him.

"Speaking of which, Onii-chan will also be coming to Utapa with Izumi right?"

"Hmm…" The mother thought to herself. Her son keeps saying that he will try for Yuuei, the school that specialize in training hero. She herself is quite unsure of her son's decision. While there's also departments that suitable for a quirkless person like him, what he wanted is the hero department and from that she is unsure if her son will ever make it to Yuuei. Her daughter tried to convince her brother to enter the High School division of Utapa Academy but the boy still wants to enter Yuuei. Izumi herself still has the scholarship from when she entered the academy it would be something that ease the financial burden on the family. His little sister accepted his decision, though from time to time she would still convince him to join her. But is it all right to prevent her son from following his dream? Even if she's unsure about it?

"Hmm… That's up to your brother dear." Answered the mother to her daughter.

"I guess that's fair…"

The mother then handed her daughter a knife which her daughter took and started to cut some of the ingredients.

The pair then come to a comfortable silence as they both prepared for today's dinner. The TV in the background tells a story about how a slime villain rampaged in the city, but to the citizen in the current quirked society that is something that is normal. Villain attacks are just a part of the everyday routine.

The door to the living room then opened, a somewhat lanky boy with a mop of dark green hair entered the living room.

"Ah! Onii-chan! Utapa Academy Right?" Asked the little sister to her brother spontaneously.

"Izumi, don't point a knife at your brother." Reprimanded her mother.

"I-I'm going for Yuuei Micchan."

The eyes on her brother has changed. The fire that has went down has once again been lit.

No that is incorrect.

The flame has become brighter than ever. All of his lost conviction and will for some reason has returned. This is it, this is how her brother supposed to be. The girl could only smile after seeing it.

And thus this means that the preparation that she has done for her brother rise to greatness wouldn't go to waste.

* * *

A/N: And that's about it for now. Truth to be told I don't know why I write this, for some reason I thought to myself "Hey I should write a yandere-ish character it could be fun." I myself are not really into them but then bam, suddenly I wrote it.

At first I don't really know on how should I make them, but a cutesy type little sister seems pretty good. They're one of the staples in animes after all. Then come the moment to name her, I absolutely have no idea what to name her! It should be something that has the same sounding as Izuku, I thought about Izumi, then I remembered that Kouta's last name is also Izumi. But then I realized that one of Shie Hassaikai members also has the same first name as the grand commander of the Meta Liberation Army so I guess that's okay. Besides This Izumi has different kanji anyway, Kouta's is 出水 which is the kanji for out and water while Imouto is 出魅 which is the last kanji is the kanji for fascination so I guess that's that.

Apparently there's many kinds of yanderes in this world you may have known this but, There's the dependent type who clings to their target(?) and can't live without them. The monopolizing type who always tries to have their target to themselves no matter what the cost is. There's the eliminating type who tries to kill other people who's also aiming for the target, attack type who will attack the target if he does anything that they don't like or if they think the target will leave them, there's also the stalker type who will stalk the victims and try to know everything about them, they would also sometimes collects the personal items of her target. Then there's the harmless type, this type of yandere will just leave the target alone, as long as the target is happy then she too is happy though she will still act all gloomy about it, truth to be told I'm not quite sure that this is even a yandere or not seems pretty harmless but I guess that's why they're called the harmless type. Next type is the worshipping type who sees themselves as some kind of a slave to their target, they exist only for their sake and would do anything to make sure their target is happy and love them back. Then we got the delusional type, this kind of yandere will make up detailed back story on their target and them, things like how they have some kind of a relationship in their past life and such. And lastly we got the isolating type, this one will try to isolate the target from others, they will destroy the target's relationship and reputation with others so that the target can only depend on the yandere.

Well a yandere could only be one of those type or a mix of them, it's pretty fun trying to write them. But even though it's fun to write them I definitely missed some errors especially since this is my first time trying to write anything like this, so yeah...

Well that's about it for now… See ya later space cowboy.


	2. Birdland I

Chapter 2 – Birdland I

* * *

"Fuu… That's a nice bath." Exclaimed the little sister as she walked in holding two cartons of milk in her hands. After taking a bath the girl is changed into a gray shorts and a pajama shirt that is too big for her, a hand down from her brother, her hair is kept in a pigtail style.

The room that she entered is her brother and her own room. Since the apartment doesn't really have much room to begin with, they are forced to bunk together in the room. It's not like she has any kind of objection on that matter to begin with. The room is decorated with many All-Might memorabilia that belong to her brother and some movie posters that she put on the wall.

For some reason her brother is busy studying while muttering something that she couldn't hear, he's wearing that gray sweatshirt and sweatpants combo that they sold for cheap at the discount store a while back. It's seems like he's having something that she calls 'Analytic session' again. Every time her brother is really deep when thinking about things, he always retreated back to his own world and muttered out loud what's on his mind, this happens frequently especially when he's analyzing new hero quirk.

Well by itself, there's nothing wrong with her brother's 'Analytic Session' but from the prospective from someone else it might look a bit creepy. While it is not something that she proud of, she too is creeped out about it when she first noticed her brother doing his analysis. It's like he's chanting some ancient Mesopotamian spell to summon a winged skinny demon that would crawl out of the floor while yelling something like 'Pazzzuuuzuuuu! Pazzzuuuuzuzuuu!'.

"Milk!" Exclaimed the girl as she pressed the cold carton of milk into her brother's cheek from behind.

"Uwah!" Feeling the unexpected cold from the milk the boy immediately jumped in surprise and looked behind him.

The little sister looked at him with a small grin while waving the milk that she holds in both of her hands and then gave him one of the carton which Izuku accepted. After handing the milk to her brother Izumi then sat down on the lower bunk of their bed which her brother occupied. The younger midoriya then pulled the straw from the package, stabbed into the seal and took a sip from it, her brother also followed suit.

"Ne… Onii."

"Hmm?"

"Did something happen?" Asked the girl, as she looked at him with curiosity.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Stuttered the brother to his sister.

"Well… I just felt that for some reason Onii-chan is really cooler today. What? Did you stop a villain today?" Joked the girl as she continues to take a sip of her milk.

The boy immediately spits out his milk after hearing his sister's words.

"E-eh? Seriously?! Izumi wants to hear more about it!" Izumi herself is definitely surprised at what her brother said to her, she didn't think that he would be apprehending villain this early.

The brother then explained to his little sister on how he got caught up in the incident with the slime villain during the day. The girl herself remembered how the TV said something along the line of that villain rampaging across Musutafu, but didn't pay too much attention on it. The girl never thought that her brother would have any part of it. He also told her about how he met All-Might, of course he omitted the part where he found out All-Might's secret from her.

"Heck yeah! That's Izumi's Onii-chan! Taste that society!" Exclaimed the girl as she jumped around in joy to herself.

"They still scolded me in the end, though" Stated Izuku as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his head.

"Eh… Just don't mind them! They're just fake heroes that wouldn't sacrifice themselves in the time of need." Told the girl as she tried to assure her brother that he didn't do anything wrong. "But to believe that Katsuki is the one that got caught by that villain… I guess that's karma after all of those times huh? If Izumi were Onii-chan she would definitely push herself past the crowd so that she could laugh at his miserable state."

"That kind of thing… You shouldn't do it Micchan."

"Well, that's not important." Waved the girl ignoring her brother advice to her. "More Importantly did you get it?" asked his sister as she put up a finger in front of her face with a serious expression.

"Get wha— Oh, his autograph right?" the boy then pulled out a textbook from the backpack that were put on a hook next to the table. And showed the signed text book to his little sister.

The little sister immediately grabbed the text book checked at the written sign as close as she can and from every angle possible to check its authenticity.

"O-Onii-sama! This is the real deal!" The girl is surprised by the clearly written All Might's autograph on the paper. She then hugged the textbook to her chest and spun around in happiness. "Haha! This is going to our child in .jp!"

"O-our child? Wait, are you going to sell it?!"

"Well, duh? We can use the money to fuel your hero career in the future yes? This signed textbook will surely worth a great deal!" Answered the girl as she pushed the signed textbook to his face.

"No! Even it's you, I won't let you sell this! It is going to be our family heirloom!" Exclaimed the boy as he took back the text book and hugged it protectively as if it's his newborn child.

"A-ah, Guess you can go that route too. The price will surely inflate in the future right?"

"We're not selling it!"

"Relax Onii-tama, it's only a joke you know!"

The girl only gave the boy a cheeky grin. The boy definitely needs to protect the textbook from his little sister, even though he could ask All-Might for an Autograph anytime he wanted, this textbook right here is a special one. It is a commemoration of his first time meeting his hero and his beginning in walking the path of a true hero.

"But even though that's the case, there's something else that happened right?"

"Well… All-Might might have been scouted me for Yuuei." Replied the brother to the girl though he mostly whispered the last part to her.

"EHHH?!" This is a bigger news to the girl than his action in helping out in capturing the slime villain, if it were an anime then her eyes would definitely popped out from her sockets from the surprise. She thought that since they scolded him, she was afraid that he was to be labeled as a vigilante, but if All-Might himself scouted him then there's absolutely no problem about it.

"We-well… he didn't really scout me though… He only offered me some help and told me to meet him at the Dagoba Beach two days from now for training."

The little sister then looked at the boy with eyes full of tears.

"E-eh? Why are you crying?" panicked the boy as he moved closer to the bunk bed trying to calm his sister down.

"I-it's feel like you grew up so faaaaast! Mo-Mom is really proud of you!"

"We're in the same age Micchan, I'm not growing faster than you." Izuku then patted his little sister's head in an attempt to calm her down. "Also could you keep this a secret from mom?"

"Hmm… Sure, but why should we keep it a secret? I'm sure mom would be happy if she heard this news." Asked the girl as she wiped her tears.

"I-I feel like it's not the time for it yet." Answered the boy.

"What do you mean?"

"Well… It's just… I thought that it would be better to show mom's the result rather than something like this."

"Oh, ok. If Onii-chan thinks that's what's best then Izumi will listen to him." The girl accepted her brother's reasoning. While she thinks there's nothing wrong with telling their mother about it, she could see her brother's point in focusing on the result rather than the news that All-Might help her brother's training. The girl can only suppose that his brother wanted to make his mother proud by showing satisfactory results from his hard work and progress.

"Soo… can Izumi helps Onii-chan in his training?! Izumi has already prepared a training course that is suitable for Onii-chan!" His little sister's crying expression has already disappeared and replaced with her usual cheery, it is as if she never cried before. While Izuku himself know that most of the time its crocodile tears he could not help himself to comfort his sister whenever she cried.

He thought about her offer. His sister is studying how to be a doctor so she definitely have an idea how the human body worked, she could have an idea on how to create a perfect training plan for him. But even so, if she helped him in his training, it means that she needs to come with her to Dagoba beach for the training. All-Might asked for him to come to the beach alone, if she comes to the beach with him, it's also possible that she would find out about All-Might's secret. While Izuku is sure that Izumi is not the type that would spread out a secrets to others easily, he also couldn't go against what All-Might asked him to do.

"I… I want to see what All-Might had in mind for me first… He maybe already had a training course in mind… And All-Might wanted me to come alone soo…" Frantically explained the brother to his little sister.

"Ah… Of course… He probably already have something like that in mind." The girl looked crestfallen after hearing what her brother had said to her. "M-mou! What are you talking about Izumi? Of course All-Might already has something in mind. Hello, anybody there? Use your brain already! As if you're worthy to meet with someone like All-Might" Said the girl to herself with a self-deprecating smile as she lightly knocked her head with her right fist for a few times.

The boy looked at his twin sister. It's seems like she's having one of her 'self- reprimanding session' despite being someone who's smart and athletic. She's always has this habit of scolding herself whenever things didn't go as she wanted. For some reason it's a bit creepy when he found out about it for the first time, it's feels like she's saying negative things to herself in order to gather negative energy for a ritual to summon a lump of tentacles and sharp teeth that would crawl out from the floor while muttering something like "Kufayak‼ Bulgtom fugtragurn bulgtom!".

"Stop saying that kind of thing Micchan… You're smarter than that. It's just I wanted to see what All-Might had in mind first, maybe he has a secret training plan that he wouldn't want to leak to anyone."

"A-ah… sorry… At this point, it's already become something that Izumi unconsciously do…" told the little sister as she gave the brother a sheepish grin. "It's just… Izumi was just thinking that… It'd be nice if she can help Onii-chan in his training… But it can't be helped huh?"

Of course she would want to help his training. She's been with him forever. In fact, it would be unthinkable if she didn't want to do anything with his training. Izumi always told him that he would become a great hero, ever since they were little kids Izumi always backed him up in many kinds of things. From helping him in dealing with Kacchan, studies, finding heroes merchandise, to just about anything. Izuku himself felt like he is indebted to his little sister.

But even so, there are times when he can't just go ahead and ask her for help. There are times when he can't just depend on her. Sometimes during those times he just wanted to crawl into a hole and wait until his little sister stretched out her arm to him, but not anymore. He would become a great hero that she aspire him to be. This is his own path now.

"I'll try to ask All-Might if there's anything that you could help me with."

"Uhm! It's a promise ok?"

Even though he has determined himself with such conviction and coolness, in the end the sight of his little sister feeling down is something that he can't just ignore.

Ah…

What a deadly weapon they are. Those little sisters, as Izuku patted his little sister's head, he could only think that one day they would become the death of him.

* * *

When the day her brother would met All-Might came Izumi has this urge to follow her brother to see is the person that he's going to meet is really All-Might or not. She immediately shook herself from following that urge. Her brother is going to meet All-Might and there's nothing wrong with that. What are the chances that the person that he's going to meet is an imposter?

Pretty high! But recalling back what her brother said to her, he did say that All-Might is offering to help him in his training. He never said that All-Might is going to be the one that's training him. So it's possible that the person that he's going to meet is someone that is All-Might hired to, recommended to, told to, asked to, or forced to train her brother.

'Wait, scratch the last one. All-Might ain't gonna force anyone.' thought Izumi as he scratched off some of her thoughts.

So the person that he's going to meet is probably someone else. All-Might is busy with his hero activities after all. A hero is always on the job, 24/7/365. A nasty villain could be hiding anywhere and striking as soon as the heroes dropped their guard for even just a second.

But wait a moment. Looking back at the chances of her brother meeting with an imposter is really high. She shouldn't just dismiss the possibility that the person that her brother going to meet is an imposter. She should look into it more closely. In a society that is built on quirk, pure humans like Izuku is quite rare, they are stomped by the society that told them that they have no worth.

Izumi thought about it to herself. Let's think like a villain. All-Might is a symbol of peace, but if you think about it differently, based on her brother's analysis of All-Might's quirk it is possibly a strength enhancing quirk that is ungodly strong that grant him something that is akin to invulnerability with a strong quirk like that he might as well be called the poster guy for quirk as a whole.

But what if All-Might were to offer to train a quirkless person? That person would definitely jump on the prospect. It is as if he's telling that the quirkless person has something that is worth to themselves, the people that stomped on them are wrong and All-Might could help them in honing it. If it were true then, that is good. In a perfect society that is good, the symbol of quirk helping those quirkless people to achieve their potential. Izumi herself didn't quite sure what kind of training All-Might would put to those people in but she is sure that the symbol of peace will find some kind of way to help them realize their full potential, he wouldn't just stomp on their dreams after all. That is not a heroic thing to do for someone like All-Might.

If she were a villain then she would definitely use that prospect to her full extend. A person would disguise themselves as All-Might, then whisper sweet nothings into a quirkless person offering them some kind of training. They then would meet at an office, an agency if you will, where a group of villain is waiting for the quirkless person. Then they would offer "trainings" at ridiculous prices to that person.

If that offer is refused, then well… It's not an offer, in a room full of villain, what can a quirkless person do to them? The person would be forced to pay money to the villain, of course it will be legal since they would also make the person to sign some kind of legal contract for those "training". However, those training will never happen since the person just "happened" to miss the clause saying that the agency is only training people with quirks, but since the person already paid their tuition and the agency doesn't have a refund policy so it can't be helped, and if the person doesn't have the cash then it's even better, it will become a debt with high interest. It's completely legal.

Or so she hoped, based on what she thought on her mind.

"Anoo… Ane-san…"

But if the scenario that happened in her mind really did happen to her brother, then she should really do something about it. But would people dare to do anything in this territory though? Musutafu is where Yuuei located, would villain even dare to do that kind of thing in this city? No, of course they would. There's that incident with the giant villain and the slime one sometime ago. Whether it's the city where Yuuei is located or not, for a villain that is not a slight problem at all they would still continue their activities, no on the contrary doing their activities in Musutafu is something that is more thrilling and more satisfactory, it's like those who rampage in Musutafu will get the bigger pizazz.

"Midoriya no Ane-san!"

So to conclude there is the possibility of it happening and it's quite high. While the organization that she part of control the area around some part of the city, they don't really have the power to scour the city for those pieces of shit that's tricking her brother. Heck, they don't even have the people to enforce their territory. And they're supposed to be a chivalrous organization? How the heck can they call themselves chivalrous if they can't even save her brother, absolutely ridiculous.

"MIDORIYA IZUMI NO ANE-SAAAN!"

"DON'T SHOUT OUT MY NAME YOU FUCKING BLAHAJ!" Angrily shouted the girl to the person who's calling her name.

"HIIIEEE!"

The girl looked at the person that called for her attention. She looked at the person that's standing in front of the clinic receptionist desk that she currently attending to. The person is a tall, large bodied man wearing a gray suit, with the shirt buttoned up and a red tie at his neck. However, instead having a normal head, the man has the head of a great white shark.

At first glance the man may be intimidating. Especially since he's someone who has a physiology of a great white shark, but there's absolutely nothing scary about him once you get to know him. He's scared of fighting, would rather eat salad than meat, would rather go hiking than swimming, really into cute magical girl anime, and other things, overall he's looked like a walking humanoid version of a shark plush toy from a furniture store. If someone heard about it, then they would probably think "Oh, wow he's nothing scary! Might as well push him around!" and that she did.

"So what is it? I'm busy with my own problem, I ain't got no time to deal with your bullshit." Told Izumi to the shark man.

"Eh… This is something rare, I never thought someone like Ane-san would have any kind of problem."

"Of course I have my own problem, what kind of person do you think I am?" grumbled the girl to herself. "Speaking of which, how high do you think is the possibility of some quirkless kids being scammed by some group that's claiming that they can help them realize their true potential?"

"E-eh? That's an oddly specific Ane-san."

"Just answer it."

"Hmm… it's pretty high I suppose? They're an easy target for groups like that." The girl gripped the receptionist desk to contain her anger. "I heard that the Yasuoka-gumi up north, got somewhere around 2 million from scamming quirkless people. Wait, don't tell me?!" As the shark man realized what the younger girl meant, the girl could only grip the receptionist desk harder, making cracks to appear on it.

"Oi… Shiroumi, prepare the ambulance." The girl then stood up, and grabbed a combat knife and a few other things from the drawer of the receptionist desk.

"A-A-Ane-san… Let's not get too hasty." Nervously told Shiroumi to the girl.

"Haa… I can't wait for it…" the girl then walked past the receptionist desk and heading into the clinic front door, ignoring the shark man.

"Oh… Uh… It could be that your brother is dealing with the real quirkless people training Ane-san! He'll probably get a real training that would release his true potential!" convinced Shiroumi as he tried to calm down Izumi from her blind rage.

"Shiroumi… You, yourself are the one that the possibility is high…" replied the girl as she brought up the still sheathed combat knife in one hand, and the other hand on the door handle. "I'll make sure that they'll disappear from this earth."

The shark man immediately jumped forward and grabbed the girl's waist, trying to keep the girl from murdering the neighboring town Yakuza Family. The girl ignored her colleague's action and keep trying to move forward, however the strength of the great white shark that is holding her only making her to move one step at the time, dragging the Shark man along with her.

"IT'S NOT THE TIME FOR US YAKUZA TO GO TO WAR ANEGO! WE SHOULD JUST GO TO THEM PEACEFULLY AND TELL THEM ABOUT YOUR BROTHER!" cried Shiroumi as he keeps trying to drag Izumi back into the clinic.

"STOP CALLIN' ME ANEGO YOU NUMB FUCK I AIN'T A PART OF THE YAKUZA!"

"YES YOU ARE! YOU ARE ONE OF THE LIEUTENANT OF KATSURAGI-GUMI! IF YOU WENT TO MURDER THEM THEN IT WOULD DRAG THE WHOLE SHIE HASSAKAI INTO WAR!"

The door to the clinic examination room immediately burst open with a bang revealing the person that opened it. At the doorframe stood an adult of average height. The man wore white short with black dress pants and a white lab coat over in order to look like someone who's worked in the medical field. The person combed over his spiky gray hair with his fingers while scowling at the situation in front of him, at a glance the person looked like a middle aged model.

"DON'T SHOUT THAT! WE'RE THE YAKUZA YOU MORONS! EVERYONE WILL KNOW THAT WE'RE HERE!" Shouted the lab coat wearing man as he rushed forward to warn his two underlings

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S SHOUTING THAT WE ARE ONE!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE SHOUTINGYAKUZA YAKUZA! WHAT IF THE COPS HEARD THAT YOUR LOUD VOICE?!"

"CAN EVERYONE JUST CALM DOWN?!" Cried Shiroumi as he tried to calm everyone in the clinic down

"Ah… Alright, let's just calm down for now. We are all adults in a society, we must deal with it calmly."

"Oyaji… With how we're acting can we even be considered as adults?"

"Just take some deep breath you goddamned Blahaj."

Everyone in the clinic, then took a deep breath and slowly let it out in an attempt to calm themselves down. In a middle of panic and chaos it is best for one to stay calm. Deep breathing is one such way to calm oneself. According to research it is said that deep breathing can change the state of the mind. When people took a deep breath, it is said that it will press the switch in the brain that will change people's feeling from angry to a calm state.

"I think I'm still going to murder them." Stated the middle schooler as she tried to move forward to leave the clinic.

"ANEEE-SAAAAN!" cried the shark man who keeps trying to stop the girl from moving.

"God freakin dammit! Tell me what this is all about! Let's calm down for a while and think about it more carefully, like a civilized person."

"Oyaji… With how we're acting right now can we even be considered civilized?"

"Shut the fuck up Blahaj."

Izumi then puts back the sheathed combat knife back to its holster, Shiroumi also released his grip from the girl and they all returned back to their station in the clinic, Izumi into the receptionist desk, Shiroumi into the waiting clinic waiting chair that's next to the receptionist desk and the lab coated man is leaning into the receptionist desk lazily as he heard the explanation from his subordinates about what just had happened.

"Hooo hoo… So you're sayin that the Yasuoka guys are expandin into our territory and they're doing those quirkless scam thing and your brother is the victim."

The girl nodded what the lab coated man deduced based on what the two said to him.

"Oi… Shiroumi, prepare the ambulance." Said the lab coated man to the shark head.

"OYAJIII! NOT YOU TOOO!" yelled Shiroumi to his boss in panic at the prospect of a gang war.

"Well, that's just a joke." Shiroumi lets out a breath of relief after hearing what the man said to him.

The lab coated man is the boss of this clinic, Doctor Katsuragi Nozomi. He ran the clinic for almost 5 years by now. Even though it is supposed to be a clinic, the place doesn't really feel like it. It almost never gets any kind of patients and if there are patient it will probably be something like a cold, which in the end Katsuragi-sensei will just give out cheap paracetamol that you could find in any drugstore and charge them with ridiculous fees, but since he's acting so nice and concerned to the patient the patient always seems to accept the prices that he gave them. Izumi could only deduce that it's his way to punish those people for not properly taking care of their bodies, most of the people that's coming here is not that sick to begin with, they should just stay at home and rest up instead of coming to this place.

Of course charging ridiculous fees will deter most patients from coming back into the clinic, but every now and then there's people that are just stupid who keep coming back to the clinic, claiming that the medicine that the doctor gave to them are most effective. Katsuragi himself doesn't really know how to handle those people, but in the end he will still milk them for money. The girl could only guess that you need to take advantage of the placebo effect before they completely disappear.

But the clinic itself is just a cover for the true nature of the business that Katsuragi Nozomi ran. Which is the Katsuragi-gumi or Katsuragi Family, a subsidiary of the Yakuza Organization Shie Hassakai. The Katsuragi-gumi by itself is a newly formed subsidiary organization of the Shie Hassakai Yakuza organization, in fact before Izumi and Shiroumi joined Katsuragi-gumi, Katsuragi himself is the only one that's running the family by himself. The territory that they have is also small, they're given a territory in Musutafu, the most difficult territory to manage for an organization that is considered to be a villain organization like the Yakuza making it difficult for them to make money that the main branch of Shie Hassakai asked every now and then.

If it were just a normal subsidiary then, the difficulty of gaining money may be something that would get them in trouble. Katsuragi however used his connection in mainland Asia to secure smuggling routes for many items from electronics, cosmetics, drugs, and even weaponry. But the most important thing that came from this route is the quirk enhancement drug it is the most sought items amongst the customer that Shie Hassakai dealt with. The family also deals with assassination, actually it used to be Katsuragi's specialty before he got the smuggling routes but such jobs are something rare for Katsuragi-gumi nowadays.

Katsuragi-gumi has three members in it. Shiroumi Kou also known as "Rush Jaw", the man with the great white shark physiology who acts as an errand boy, he usually manages the delivery, meeting with low-end clients, and information gathering. His intimidating appearance usually is enough to deter low-end thugs from trying to mess with the merchandise or to make them spit out informations, but sometimes the thugs can become a push over which made the shark man to shrink.

When those push over appeared it's time for Midoriya Izumi to arrive. Anything that is related to violence is left to this girl. Using her quirk, she shoots off various metallic items at high speed at those who tries to mess with the family's business. Usually it's rare for her to go down to the field and convince the people who tried to mess with the group, making her to be left with doing various paperwork and dealing with the clinic's business.

And lastly is the patriarch of the Katsuragi-gumi himself, Katsuragi Nozomi or "Dr. Mobius". He used to be a hitman for the Shie Hassakai and for his continued service to the Yakuza group he has been allowed to go independent from the main office and allowed to make his own branch. But just as he was allowed to go independent the second Kumi-chou, of the Shie Hassakai fell into coma, making the man that he adopted into the Shie Hassakai, Chisaki Kai to raise as the third Kumi-chou of the Yakuza Oragnization.

"Midget, you're not thinkin about this properly. How's your bro been doin ever since he met with this guy?" asked Dr. Katsuragi to the girl as he pointed his finger at her.

"He looked really pumped up and put all of his will and effort into training to enter Yuuei!"

"Eh? He's going for Yuuei isn't he's quirkless?" exclaimed Shiroumi surprised by Izumi's brother's choice in school.

"Well as far as I knew there's no rules saying that quirkless kid can't apply… They also have general education in there after all." Replied the doctor to the shark man. "But the kid is aiming for the hero course, planning to become the world first quirkless hero or something."

"Then isn't that fine? He's training as hard as he can to join the school isn't he? Doesn't that mean that he's on a real training?"

"Oi, Blahaj. You don't get it Izumi's Onii-chan is a kind person. He'll never notice that he's been deceived."

"Hmm… Midget, let's think about this on a more fundamental level. As a seasoned Yakuza I'm quite an expert on this matter and can offer you a great deal of help in this." The doctor then puts his hands on his chin in a thinking manner. "*Cough* Did he ask any money from your parents or yourself?"

"No… He's didn't."

"Right, does he run around the town in his underwear while singing the song 'I want to ride my bicycle'?"

"Eh?"

"Other than jogging in the morning and evening I don't think he ever does that."

"Hmm… This is difficult. Did he put on a toupee and started to mimic some politician from America?"

"Oyaji, what do you mean by that? In the first place, why would Ane-san's brother started to wear a toupee and mimic some politician." Asked Shiroumi to his boss confused by the question that the lab coat wearing man gave to the girl.

"Shiroumi… This is an important thing, to become a great person you must learn and follow that person's step in achieving greatness. Take Toyotomi Hideyoshi for example, he's a great general who has united all of japan. It is said that whenever he take a leak it would always go to the right side and since knowing that fact, I too always try aim to the right side." Nodded Dr. Katsuragi with a serious expression as he explained himself to his employees.

"Oyaji, normally people would follow that person way of life, not the way of how they take a leak."

The girl looked away from the conversation with a clear blush on her face. "I-Izumi… Doesn't know Wh-which direction Onii-chan's is…"

"Oi! Excuse me Ane-san! Why are you acting like a maiden now?! The question is not about which way direction is his leak is! It's about whether your brother acting like some famous people or not!"

"A-ah, that's right… Well… Not really… Other than starting to become determined and beginning his training he's acting like usual."

"Determined huh… Then let's see this from another angle." Offered the boss of the two members of the Katsuragi-gumi. "Did he started to visit some strange places, especially at the Reirosu district Downtown."

"Reirosu? The red light district? Of course he didn't."

"Why would Ane-san's Brother be visiting Reirosu District, Oyaji?"

"Well, he's a teenage boy right?" Nodded the Izumi and Shiroumi. "Well, it's obvious that he found himself a 'mistress'. That's clearly the reason why he's trainin, it's so that he can endure the punishment." Said the doctor as he explained his reasoning to his two underlings.

"Awawawa… B-by mistress you mean like in an SM play right? I-Izumi is too focused on helping Onii-chan in becoming a hero that she never noticed his interest in that kind of thing..." The face of the middle school girl went red with steam coming out of her ears as she tried to imagine her brother interest in SM plays.

"No, no, no! How does a conversation about Ane-san's big brother being offered help by a pro-hero becomes a conversation about his sexual interest?! We're talking about a middle schooler here Oyaji." Countered the Shiroumi to the other two.

"Well, we're also talking about the possibility of him being scammed. It's possible that after meeting in that dump of a beach they lead him into a SM club, and he got addicted from it." Told the Doctor, explaining his theory. "In the first place it is exactly because he's a middle schooler, that he became addicted into it. When kids that kind of age, they'll become more curious and interested in this kind of thing. It's not strange for them to develop an interest into it and those people took advantage of it. There! That's my final answer, as expected of a seasoned Yakuza boss, he's never wrong about things like this!" Finished the doctor as he elegantly took up some kind of a pose while running a hand through his spiky white hair.

The shark man can only look at his boss with a flat expression that can only spell something along the line of 'the heck is this man talking about?'

"Talking from experience sir?" asked the Shiroumi to the Yakuza boss.

"Shiroumi, there are things that you shouldn't ask…" grimaced Dr. Katsuragi to his subordinate. "Guh… I still remember that I ran across the town on my fours while making pig noises… And when my senses come back, I got charged 500k, and since I can't pay, the owner just kicked my butt out from the club. It's horrible Shiroumi! Oink! Oink!" cried the boss of the Katsuragi gumi as he held into his subordinate remembering what happened to him in the past.

"No… You don't need to explain it… In the first place I'm sure that they're just teaching you a lesson for being a naughty middle schooler." Told the shark man as he tried to pry the crying Yakuza boss away.

"Th-that's right! Don't compare Izumi's Onii-chan to a no good adult like yourself Boss! He wouldn't go to a SM club!" pointed the girl to her boss.

"Hooo?! How do you know this?! How Could the Great Izumi-chan-sama be so sure about this?! How could you who doesn't know which direction her brother's leak is be so sure about it?!" asked the boss with a smug expression to the girl.

The girl could only look at the boss with an annoyed expression, she then pulled out her phone fiddled with it for a few moments and then showed the screen to her boss. It showed a map application that shows a map of the city of Musutafu with a stick figure with green messy hair moving through the map.

"What's this?"

"A tracker. Izumi has put a small GPS tracker into Onii-chan's backpack and some of his clothes. And according to the history on this thing, Onii-chan has never gone to the Reirosu district."

"Ane-san, sometimes your actions made me feel relieved that I'm an only child."

The lab coated doctor then looked at the phone's screen in every angle as possible. Rubbed his chin with his right hand, scratched the back of his head, contemplated about the meaning of the universe and looked back at the girl.

"I guess a seasoned Yakuza boss can be wrong too… Teehee~" the boss gave himself a light tap on his own head.

"That's means you're just useless! God freakin' dammit. What is this Yakuza family, even good for?!" said the middle schooler as she grumbled to herself.

"Micchan… you're part of that Yakuza family too." Pointed Dr. Katsuragi to the girl.

"Yeah?! Not by choice! I thought this place was a real medical clinic, who would have thought that it's a cover for a Yakuza family!"

"Stop complaining freakin' midget! You're the one who's still wanting to join me even though you knew that it's a Yakuza family!"

When Izumi decided to take her internship, she decided to apply to a general hospital somewhere downtown. While the possibility of a general hospital accepting even a middle schooler with straight A on her report is low, there's probably a volunteer program helping out at the hospital that she could take advantage of. But one of the neighbors of her apartment told her about this great Doctor at a clinic in the shopping district near the place that she lived in. Seeing that the place is closer to her place of residence she took a chance and applied there.

When Izumi entered the clinic, she is greeted by a sloppy dressed man in a lab coat who shooed her off from his clinic. Even though she puts up her cheery and cutesy act to the man he still continue to decline her application to the clinic and instead told her to drop the cutesy act. This instead only made her feel annoyed. Nobody can really see her true nature and this stranger saw it easily, and only made her want to annoy the man every now and then. What a stupid choice she has made.

Through a series of events she found out that the clinic is a front of a Yakuza family.

Yakuza, a relic of old past. A criminal organization that used to strike fear in the hearts of the people of Japan, ever since the rise of heroes these criminal organizations has started to fall and dwindle, most of them couldn't keep up with the changing times. But it provides the perfect opportunity for her. To become a hero one must understand how the underworld operates, how villain thinks, who is the head honcho is, where did they gather, what kind of activities they do, she can learn about all of that and use the knowledge to help heroes, especially Izuku. After finding out about it, she then instead asked the man for an internship in the Yakuza.

The man Doctor just immediately bursts into laughter after hearing that. But in the end he caved in to Izumi's request and took her into his family.

"Oi… I'm just joining in order to learn about how the underworld works old man… You heard my reasoning right?" Asked the middle schooler still refusing to be a part of the Yakuza family.

"Yeah I heard that right… Ya just wanted to help your bro out right? I already trained and thought you about many things of that underworld, that's means you need to pay it by becoming a member of my family." Replied the lab coated doctor to the little girl.

"Training?! That's just one sided beat down you, old fart. All you did was just beat me nearly to death, and you call that training?!"

"Yeah it is! You can't be a proper Yakuza if you don't know how to brawl midget. Look at you now, a master in beating punks up."

"That's just a part of the package, isn't it? Normally they teach people about the intricate details of the job whenever they took an internship. Heck, we don't even do the sakazuki ritual."

"No need for that old ritual, time changes. Now it's time for the real deal, midget."

"Now? You already got me to do your job beating up your problem clients for months and you only tell me that now is the real deal?!"

"See?! Now you've been actin' like a real Yakuza enforcer since around last year! That's means you're already a real deal! Go get em midget!" exclaimed the boss as he patted the head of his youngest employees.

"I'M ONLY AN INTERN!" screamed the little girl as she bit the hand of her boss, making the boss scream from the pain that came with the bite while trying to pry Izumi away from him.

"But why is Ane-san so desperately refusing to join the organization? I thought it's really impressive, seeing how young you are and already became a lieutenant of this family." Asked Shiroumi to the little girl that's still biting the hand of her boss curiously.

The girl let go of her boss as the shark man finished up his question. "I was the lieutenant only because there's only the three of us in this group blahaj, also stop calling me Ane-san, you're clearly older than me, I'm not your big sister."

"Ahaha… That I can't do Ane-san. In terms of seniority, you entered into this organization first before myself. "

"It's clearly because if people found out that people found out that she's a member of the Yakuza it'll be a blow to her big bro's hero career right?" pointed Dr. Katsuragi as he rubbed the hand that just bitten by his employee.

"Well, that's that… Also… Isn't the Yakuza supposed to be a male dominated organization? It'll only feel weird if some middle school girl is a lieutenant in an organization like that." Stated Izumi to the two.

"Well, that may be so. But in a current age of quirks, the times are changing." Countered the doctor. "You knew about it yourself, right? How the new Kumi-chou is reforming the organization."

As soon as the new Kumi-chou, Chisaki Kai, becomes the new head honcho of the Shie Hassakai, he started to reform the organization to be more like a proper villain organization instead of the old chivalrous organization they used to be. He handed out masks to the members, picked up the code name "Overhaul", and started to deal with drugs and various other things that the previous Kumi-chou refused to do.

"The new Kumi-cho doesn't care about whether you're a man or a woman, a kid or some old guy. As long as you deliver good results he'll accept you. Heck, I think he'll accept anyone as long as they're capable people." Stated the lab coated man.

"I'm not sure of that…" stated the girl as she looked away from her boss.

"No, I'm pretty sure of that. When I met with him a few months ago I told him about you."

"WAIT, WHAT?"

"Relax, I didn't tell him your real name." the doctor then pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his lab coat pocket and grabbed a stick of cigarette and put it in his mouth. Seeing this happen in front of him, the shark man immediately grabbed a lighter and light up his boss's cigarette.

The man then took a deep puff of the stick of tobacco in his hands and enjoyed it for a moment. "Like I've thought you before, in the underworld community it is better to have a fake identity. Always keeps your real identity to yourself and the people that you trust. I took it upon myself to give you a fake name so you better back my story up if someone from the main branch asked for you."

"Well… uh… thanks for that, I guess." Thanked the girl to her boss, for keeping up with his promise of hiding her true identity whenever someone asked about her.

"So yeah, you shouldn't feel too worried about people finding out about your true identity, and even though I hated them, the masks that the Kumi-chou gave to us can also protect our identity so make sure to always wear them during your activity."

"Ah… Oyaji, I'm also not fond of those masks too." Commented Shiroumi as he put his lighter back in his pocket.

"Well… I'm not a fan of those too… But we need to keep up with the times, if the boss truly goin' to make us look like a villain organization, then we really gotta look like one." The man then took another puff of his cigarette and leaned on the receptionist counter. "Truth to be told I don't really agree with most of his decision, but when the Kumi-chou says that white is black and black is white, then that's just how it is, you just need to follow what he said. Though It's a good thing that he's also pretty lax on some matters."

Shiroumi then remembered that some of the people in the main office wore the plague doctor like masks and some elaborate uniform while some kept using the usual suit combo "I guess being a Yakuza is really difficult huh, Oyaji…"

"Damn right it is."

"Speaking of being a Yakuza, oi you midget." Called the boss to Izumi.

"What is it?"

"Decide on your code name. I can't have people call you the coat wearing midget of the Katsuragi-gumi whenever we go to the main office, that's really uncool." Ordered the boss to his subordinate as he pointed his finger at the girl.

"Geh… A code name, huh… I don't know what my code name should be…" pondered the green haired girl to herself. "Try helping me out?"

"Mahou Shojou Izumi Izumi!"

"Brocon."

"Are you two even taking this seriously?" asked the girl to her coworkers with a dry tone.

"Mahou Shoujo Izumi Izumi is a really cute and cool code name Ane-san! With it you'll conquer the underworld with the power of love and friendship!" replied the shark man enthusiastically to the girl with stars sparkling in his eyes.

"How do you even conquer the underworld with love and friendship… And you're only repeating my real name! How is that supposed to hide my identity?! You're only pushing your own interest into me aren't you?! Rejected!" Shiroumi only gave the girl a goofy grin whilst rubbing the back of his own head.

"It's seems that Brocon is the only way to go, huh."

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you making fun of me?"

"Nope! The name is a tribute to your abnormal attention and love that you give to your brother."

"It's normal for little sisters to love their brothers!" argued the girl as she comically waved her arms to the side.

"Yes, but I'm sure that your love has violated his rights as a human somehow." Pointed the boss as he made Shiroumi shiver to himself as he remembered that this girl has put a tracker bug on her own brother.

"Rejected on the basis that Izumi's love for her Onii-chan is completely normal!"

"Well, just remember to come up with one. So let's get back to the topic at hand." told the smoker in the group to the other two. "Based on how your brother is doing, he probably met with the real All-Might and he's been trained by All-Might personal trainer or something along the line."

"E-eh? What's about the Yasuoka-gumi's scam then?" asked the middle schooler in the room.

"They got wiped out last Saturday. Heroes and the police raided them I heard, all 124 members got captured."

"Uwahh… That's scary." Commented Shiroumi as he heard what happened to the neighboring Yakuza family. "Are there any possibility of us being the next target of those raid Oyaji?"

"Possibly, but the possibility of that happening is so low that it might not exist, mostly because of our existence is so small that it's not worth mentioning in any police report. Guess we should be happy that I didn't recruit more people like you wanted me to huh?" commented the Katsuragi to the shark man.

"We-well… I guess so… but it would be really helpful to me if we got more members in the family Oyaji…"

"Shiroumi, Midoryia. Let me tell you something, a good Yakuza organization that is feared and respected by the people. When you're both respected and feared, even the civvies would act as our ears, mouth, feet, and hands. Show them kindness, but show them the feeling of fear. Protect them, but attack them at the same time. Make them see you as a keeper of peace, but also as someone who they wouldn't want to cross. If you able to reach that balance, than you no need to have many members in your organization." Explained the Doctor as he enjoyed his cigarette.

"TL;DR please boss.." Stated Izumi to the boss.

"*ehm* We-well basically, if they respect you, then they would also have your back. Above all else, respect the value of humanity and Ninkyou, justice and duty. At the end of the day we are just a business that happened to deal in illegal goods and those civvies are one of our clients. Goddamn it you're ruining my cool speech here midget."

"You'll literally let a 14 year old middle schooler in the Yakuza and deal drugs boss. You got no place to talk about justice and duty." Pointed Izumi to Dr. Katsuragi.

"Well you are different case. If I didn't guide you I fear like you'll end up stabbing your brother or something along that line."

"So you guided Ane-san to stab other people instead."

"Other people that try to meddle with the affairs of the underworld that is. It's a free for all for people like that."

"Being a Yakuza is hard…" muttered the middle schooler.

"Damn right it is."

"Oyaji, but with the way you explained it, it's seems like we're more akin to a Vigilante organization." Chipped out the Shark man to the boss.

"We used to be called that. Well before the ages of quirks that is. Even though we're a criminal organization, we took care of the community, you heard about it right? Back before the age of quirks a tsunami struck our country and the Yakuza were the first one to rush to the scene helping out the survivors and patrolling the damaged area for any scavenger that tries to steal stuffs"

"Ah, I see." Shiroumi then looked down to the floor. He felt a certain feeling of guilt in not seeing that a larger family member would also put them on the target of the heroes and cops.

"Well, don't look so down… If it makes you feel better, you two are special. I don't just accept anyone into my family."

"E-eh? Really Oyaji? What made us so special?"

"I recognize the two of you as chivalrous."

"Oyaji, this girl literally stalks her brother and act all around rude and creepy." Pointed the shark man to the middle schooler. The middle schooler immediately slapped the back of the shark man's head. "Ouch."

"Well, that may be true, but chivalry came in different shapes. Her loyalty and her wish to seeing her brother become a hero touched my heart and it only made me want to guide her in completing her path." Explained the boss to the shark man.

"You noticed that Izumi can leak info and betray you for Izumi's Onii-chan right?" warned Izumi to the Boss darkly.

"No, you wouldn't do that." Stated the Yakuza boss to the girl. "I know that you first said that you wanted to help around in the clinic as an intern, but you also noticed that this is your only gateway to the underworld. Maybe that time will come, but for now you wouldn't do anything like that. And if you did really the thing that you're going to do then… well… you do you." Finished the man as he puffed the smoke of his cigarette.

"Then, then what about me Oyaji?!" asked Shiroumi with great enthusiasm.

"Of course…" the boss then started to explain what he thinks about the shark man.

Chivalrous? Izumi for some reason can't help to think that she is the exact opposite of what the boss said to her. Even though he said that a Yakuza needs to be chivalrous, what's so chivalrous of what they've been doing? All they did was smuggling contraband while always being on the alert for heroes and police like the rat they are. Is this what could help her brother in becoming a hero? Being a rat for the Yakuza as a low end thug? She couldn't get any kind of info like that, even if she did then it probably will be easily traced back to her.

And what about Dr. Katsuragi himself? That middle aged man put so much trust to her that he didn't think that this girl who clearly joined in to help her brother in becoming the enemy of the of the Yakuza will ever betray him. He not even just let her join in, but he clearly taught her in many skills and things that is useful in working in the underworld, how to take advantage of legal loopholes, how to make deals, how to deals with low level thugs, how to run a smuggling route, how to market the smuggled goods, how to maintain good relationship with the civilian populations, how to hide yourself from the police in plain sight, and many others. In a sense he is like a father figure and a teacher for her underworld persona. Can she just easily betray someone like that for her brother?

There are currently several routes that are laid out in front of her.

One route is becoming a doctor like what she planned before, even though he's a Yakuza boss he's has a real certification as a medical professional and he taught her about his medical knowledge, but everyone can become a doctor that helps out the pro-heroes, there probably a million of them already at this point, besides what kind of support can she give to her brother other than medical and the occasional moral support? In the first place even if it's her brother the girl is sure that nobody would want to hear some moral support from someone like her, anything that came from her would probably feel like having someone play pair of cymbals right next to your ear, annoying and irritating.

But what about a villain that leaks info to the pro heroes? Izumi couldn't think that there's that many of them. It is a clearly dangerous job after all, nobody in their right mind would ever take actions willingly. Can she even do something like that? She can only picture herself ended up in a barrel full of cement in the depth of Tokyo bay if she went to this path.

The other route is to become like chivalrous Yakuza like what her boss said, she would become something like a vigilante while also dealing with illegal business, she would need to perfectly balance between good and evil. The girl couldn't help but put aside such thought on the motions that it wouldn't lead her anywhere in the prospect of helping her brother's career. She would definitely mess it up and find herself in the slammer, disappointing her family.

The last route that is available to her to become a full blown villain. A great hero needs to overcome a villain that is also pose a great threat to society, she could try to become such villain it would do well to his backstory. The useless, gloomy, delinquent little sister turned to villainy and the courageous, kind, and heroic big brother with a heavy heart could not help but fight his younger sister in order to bring her to justice, it's a good back story. Can she even do that? Become something that stands against the value that her brother has? He would definitely hate her for going on this path, heck it would probably lead to a painful death in a ditch.

"OYAJIIIII, I'M SO HAPPY THAT YOU THINK ME AS SOMEONE LIKE THAT! I-I'LL FOLLOW YOU FOREVER FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!" Cried Shiroumi as he hugged his boss with tears running down his beady shark eyes. The loud cry of her co-worker brought herself back to reality.

"No, no… Just keep it in moderation… I don't need someone following me 24/7." Replied Dr. Katsuragi as looked away in discomfort from his subordinate devotion to him while trying to pry the shark man away from him. "Now let go of me! Your strength is making me want to puke my innards out."

"Ugh….. I'm sorry..." apologized Shiroumi as he wiped his eyes from his tears.

"Alright, so be more proud of yourself! You are a proud member of Katsuragi-gumi!"

"Sir, yes sir!" said the shark man with a salute to the Doctor.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" casually waved Izumi to the antics of the other two members of her group. "So what? If the Kumi-chou send more men again, you're gonna just send them back to Shie Hassakai HQ?" asked the middle schooler girl as she played with her locks.

"Ehh?! The HQ sent some people to join us?!"

"Well, that was before you joined the group Blahaj." The man then put out the cigarette that he was smoking before in an ashtray that's on the receptionist desk. "Sent them the heck away, they're just thugs without a single speck of honor in them."

"Oh really? What happened to 'if the kumi-chou said white is black and black is white' or something?"

"Like I said he's pretty lax in some matters…. And besides, when you're up in the food chain like me, you'll get some leeway every now and then." Answered Izumi's boss as he ruffled the hair of his subordinate but then quickly retracted his arm away from the girl. "Alright, my favorite vtuber stream is about to start now, you people be good ok?! No more screaming that we're the Yakuza again!"

"Of course boss!" replied the man with another salute to his boss. Izumi only begrudgingly nodded at the boss's order. Dr. Katsuragi then nodded happily at the response that his subordinates gave to him and retreated back to his office.

"Haaa…" the girl lets out a huge sigh as she sank deeper into the office chair of the receptionist Table.

"Ane-san, still worried about your brother?" asked the shark man with a concerned expression.

"Well… A little… I guess…" even though the Boss has assured her that Izuku isn't involved in any kind of scam, the little sister couldn't help but still feel worried about her brother.

"Don't worry about it Ane-san! I'm sure that your brother is in training hard right now! With someone who has a connection with All-Might I'm sure that he will achieve his dreams." Cheered the shark man to Izumi.

"Oi, he's training to become our enemy you know… are even sure that you're supposed to say something like that?" asked the little girl as he put his hand on her face.

"Well with your knowledge of the underworld and his training. I'm sure that he's going to have an easy time in becoming a hero!"

"And now you're talking as if I'm really planning to leak info to him… For a Yakuza you don't really act like one aren't you?" commented Izumi to her co-worker.

"Well… Ane-san, for a middle schooler you didn't really act like one didn't you?" quipped Shiroumi back to the girl.

"Touché." At that word the shark man only gave her a goofy grin before heading to a vending machine in the end of the hallway of the clinic.

The girl then thought back at the choices she had. There are advantages and disadvantages to the choices that she can take. The only problem is did she have the conviction to do it? Even though she already determined to make her brother a hero, sometimes there's a feeling of doubt in her heart. Being a hero is a difficult and dangerous job, can she let someone like him become a hero?

The girl lightly slapped her cheeks with both of her hands. She should really stop thinking about such thoughts. Even if she locked her brother on a chair in a basement of some abandoned warehouse in the middle of nowhere she is sure that her brother is able to find a way to break out of that predicament that she put in and still try to become a pro-hero somehow.

She couldn't stop him now. He's already truly started his journey. While she's still in doubt about which path she'll choose. At this rate, he would truly leave her and throw her away from being a doubtful and annoying girl. But she can't just help it. The girl is scared to face what kind repercussions she will face from her brother if the path she choose is the wrong one. It seemed to her that whatever path she's going to take it would all ended up in despair and hopelessness.

'What am I even thinking?' thought the girl to herself.

Whether it's becoming a medical professional, an informant, a Yakuza vigilante, or a full blown villain. Her brother would probably understand. He would hate her. He would despise her. But in the end he would probably understand, he would see why she did all of those things for him. And in the end he would definitely understand her reasoning. Even if she fails the girl is sure that her brother would still praise her for trying so hard.

"Ehehehe…." The girl could only giggle to herself as she imagined what kind of praise he would give to her as she imagined this the door to the doctor's office opened. The Doctor of the clinic looked the girl who is giggling creepily to herself with a weird expression.

"Wh-what is it? I thought you got a stream to catch."

"Don't stab your brother ok?"

"I-I won't do something like that ok! Stop telling me that! What kind of person do you think I am?!"

"Just sayin'" said the doctor as he retreated back to his office. "Oh, yeah, you're meeting with the Kumi-cho next week, so be prepared." Stated the boss as he pointed at the girl before closing the door into his office.

"Oh yeah ,sure haha… Wait, wha…?"

* * *

A/N:

I actually really like the Shie Hassakai and their aesthetic, their plague doctor looks seems like really cool to me. In addition I just finished some of the Yakuza games and rewatched some of the battle without honor movies so I find the Yakuza as something that is really fascinating. I would like to see more of them but with how they got beaten by the league, I doubt that we're be seeing more of them in the series.

Also what's with Shie Hassakai organizational structure? The boss that picked up Chisaki is the Kumi-chou that I know, but what about the wakagashira? What about the shatei, wakashu, kanbu, and so on? Well, I'm sure thay you know about it already but the organizational structure of the yakuza is something along the line of Kumi-chou (Boss), Koumon (Advisor), Waka-gashira (Underboss), Saikou-Kanbu (Senior Executive), Kanbu (Executive), Soldiers (Kumiin), and jun-koseiin (Trainee). There's also other position like the business brother (Kigyo shatei) also there's some variation depending on the sources but roughly it's about that.

Based on the known Shie Hassakai members, we can see that the unnamed boss is the Kumi-cho (duh). But since it seems like the boss is only in some kind of a coma, then probably Chisaki is either the acting Kumi-chou or if it's the by will of the boss then he is the successor. Chrono is probably the waka-gashira while Mimicry is the Koumon or it could go either way. I'm not sure about the rest of the eight expendables they are a member of Shie Hassakai, but based on how they act they are more akin to the Kumiin something like Chisaki's personal guard I presume.

The rest of the position is still empty but I'll probably fill them with some OCs like Katsuragi Nozomi as one of the Saikou Kanbu these Saikou Kanbu has their own branches and so on that act as a subsidiary for the main branch I'll probably only make a few of them, not too much since The yakuza is supposed to be small after all, around three family or so, sorry if OCs is something that is something that is not to your palate, they don't really portray criminal organizations in this series so I can't really help it, probably I could, but like I've said none of the eight expendables act like an executives to the Shie Hassakai.

Well that's probably it for now. I probably still mess something up, but I'll try to edit it again sometime in the future. Also I really need to kick the rating to M, the heck I'm thinking. Alright then, see you around spacers.


End file.
